Memories
by animanga-lover
Summary: My first fanfiction! I hope I do it well!This is a MattxMello story if any1 was wondering... this is like my 1rst fanfiction EVER... so... it sucks... don't read it...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Death Note!

Chapter 1

I remember the first time we met…

"Hey Mello, I hear we got a new kid," A boy by the name of Clyde told me as he and his friends ran down the hallway. They ran down the halls yelling and pouncing on each other playing some new game. I really hated them.

_We're supposed to be competing as L's successors and they act like they don't even care, _I thought to myself. I'd been trying to find someone who could be as intelligent as me but couldn't surpass me. Like Near. Near has always been in my way. I've always been second best to that bastard.

I walked down the halls of Whammy's House to the library. Near was sitting at one of the tables putting a puzzle together. He twirled his white hair in his finger.

"Mello," He greeted as I passed by.

"Near," I replied not wanting to say anything further.

I sat in the windowsill of the library staring across the courtyard. In the midst of the green trees and dark stoned sidewalk I saw red. A boy in strange yellow goggles over his eyes stood at the entrance gate. His hair was the color of cherries. He wore a striped red and black, long sleeved shirt and dark jeans. He wore black leather gloves over his hands and I saw him clutch a small device in his hands. A woman in black with her hair tied up in a bun pushed motioned him forward. This boy made little effort to take in his surroundings, but did as he said not taking is eyes off the device in his hands. I saw him disappear into Whammy's House.

_This guy acts like he could care less that he's being sent to an orphanage! _I thought angrily,_ Does he not care that his parents are dead? He just acts all nonchalant walking into Whammy's like it's no big deal!_ I knew I was overanalyzing the situation, but I was young, about ten, I overanalyzed everything.

A few moments later ol' man Whammy himself appeared in the library. "Mello, come with me," He said. I followed not asking any questions.

I was kinda pissed off about the whole thing._ No 'Hey Mello!' just 'Come with me.' _I knew what was about to happen. I was going to have a roommate after three years of happy solitude.

As Whammy opened the door to his office the dark haired woman walked off down the hall. We entered and I saw the boy from the courtyard sitting in one of Whammy's brown leather chairs playing some kind of video game.

"Mello this will be your new roommate, Matt." He turned to the boy, "Matt…" The boy looked up after pausing his game. "Matt, this is Mello," He pushed me towards him, "he will be your new roommate and will be responsible for showing you around the orphanage."

Matt looked up at me with curiosity. His eyes sparkled through the yellow goggles. I looked at him apprehensively, "Hey Matt I'm Mello," I said trying to start a conversation in order to please ol' Whammy.

"Yes, I know," He said going back to his game. "Whammy just introduced us."

_WHAT THE HELL? _"Umm… yes, well…"

"Okay boys you can talk in your room now move along," Whammy said leading up out of his off down to our room. Whammy caught me by the arm before I entered my room, "Be nice."

I rolled my eyes shaking him off my arms and slamming the door in Whammy's face. I turned and saw Matt, continuing to play his game, sitting on the bed to the right- my bed. I walked over and pushed him off, "This is my bed!" I settled down on the warm sheets. Matt happily played on the floor.

I glared at him from my bed. _This guy pisses me off! What's up with him? He's just playin' his stupid game. _I knew I had to set ground rules.

I stood up and snatched the game from him. Matt reached up longingly. "Give it back!" I held it behind my back as he stood up to try and grab it. I didn't put it over my head because it was obvious that Matt was taller. I switched hands as he desperately tried to retrieve his game. "Give it back! Give it back! Give it back!" He yelled.

I looked at the bright screen bright, bold, red letters came across the screen:

**Game Over**

I chuckled as I handed it back to him. "Here you go…" Matt's face fell as he looked at the bright red letters. "Listen, I don't want any shit from you, alright. I just wanna get out of this place so I can beat Near and success L. I'm really pissed about this, so I'm just telling you straight off—"

"—Don't fuck with me," Matt's hair shadowed his face. He shook with rage letting his game fall to his feet. Matt ran towards me burying his fist into my stomach.

I gasped gripping my stomach and falling to the floor. I grit my teeth. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because you did this to me," Matt held up his game. "I was on the 63rd level! Do you know how long it took me to get that far into Zelda?"

"So what, it's just a stupid game! It's not like it's flesh and blood!" I sat up staring up at him. "I don't understand you at all." He looked down at me in surprise, "You're not phased one bit by coming to Whammy's, about being an orphan… And yet- and yet you break down when your stupid video game breaks, or something. I wouldn't come out of this room for three days, and yet you act all nonchalant when coming here!" I felt tears trickle down my face. _Damn it now I'm crying! _"How is that?"

I looked up and saw tears in Matt's eyes. Matt fell on his knees, "B-because the past is best to be forgotten… I've learned that. It hurts to remember, so it's best to forget." Matt started crying, "I never wanna go back to that scene! It hurts too much…"

I patted Matt's head, "Sorry… I- I didn't mean to—"

"—It's fine." Matt muttered swiping my hand away. He turned away to avoid my eyes. He didn't want me to see him crying. "Besides you understand what it's like. It's nothing…"

I wrapped my arms around Matt's neck. I could tell he was surprised by this. I put my face on his shoulder. I sobbed. I hated remembering all I went through. I've always hated how emotional I got when I remembered coming here. I felt Matt clutch my wrist and felt his tears fall on my arm. After we cried we laid in our beds and just talked…

"Ya' know what I hate the most?" I said.

"What," He responded deeply intrigued.

"When people talk like they understand you. They could never understand the pain of stayin' in some crummy orphanage where nobody loves you, nobody cares. And then they walk around goin' 'poor kid' or 'it must be hard'. It has been hard, but it would be a lot easier if people would just shut up and treat me normally."

"Yeah, I hate that, and really they don't care. Like that that woman from before, the social worker." Matt imitated the hard woman's voice, "'Hey Mello, I know you're having a hard time, but I've found an orphanage for you! C'mon let's go you'll have fun and you'll be taken care of.' Ms. Kaito started hating me after I just got fed up and ignored her. It pissed me off to see someone fake it."

"Yeah, especially when you know they're putting on an act." I sighed. _I've never spoken to someone this long before…_

Matt sat up and smiled. "Mello," he said. I sat up to let him know I was listening, "I'm glad you're my roommate."

I could feel myself blush. "Y-yeah, me too…" I heard a sound like a bell chime. My eyes got wide. It was noon. "Come with me, Matt!" I yelled jumping off my bed and grabbing his hand. We ran out of our room and I led Matt down the hall way. "My favorite time of the day!"

Matt tried to study where my enthusiasm was coming from. "Where are we going?"

"Just come with me," I smiled. We approached the dining hall. A line started forming near the lower right corner of the hall. My eyes sparkled when we joined the line. Matt stared curiously as we made our way to the beginning of the line. An old woman with tan skin and brown hair and eyes handed us a rectangular object wrapped in silver paper.

I ripped the paper as soon as it entered my hands. I bit into the rich brown piece of chocolate as we walked back to our rooms. "You get chocolate every day after lunch!" I replied licking my fingers.

Matt stared at me than looked at his still wrapped chocolate. "Here," He said handing it to me, "You'll enjoy it more than I will."

My eyes sparkled in delight. I hugged Matt, "Thank you!" I tore open the chocolate greedily shoving it into my mouth. I was done by the time we reached our rooms.

Matt and I kept that process going. I guess that one of the reasons we became best friends.

"You've never had chocolate?" I said astonished.

"Nope," He said passing me his bar of chocolate.

I opened the chocolate and tore off a piece. "Here," I said when we were in our room. I held up the chocolate.

"No thanks," Matt said.

"C'mon! If you've never tasted it how do you know if you like it?"

Matt turned his face. He wasn't going to try it. Without thinking I pushed Matt down on his bed. I tried to force his mouth open with my fingers. I slipped in one and quickly slipped the chocolate with it. I jumped up and smiled, "There you've tried it!"

Matt stared up at me. He was blushing and analyzing me with his eyes. I didn't really notice I was on top of him on his bed. Matt said nothing and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now that I think about it he did seem interested in me. He was my best friend after all. I guess it was my fault for leading him on like that. Who am I kiddin'? I didn't know he liked me. I didn't know! Tears tingled in Mello's eyes. I'm sorry, Matt.

"It's L's birthday today," I said running into our room.

"Really today?" Matt said looking up at me.

"Yeah, we're having a costume party tonight to celebrate. And—"

I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I saw Near standing before me twirling his white hair. I glared at him, "What is it, Near?"

"Nothing," He replied with a smile, "I just wanted to tell you I'll see you at the Halloween party tonight."

"I know what you're trying to do!" I grit my teeth. "You're gonna try and make me look like an idiot in front of everyone."

"Oh silly Mello, I don't have to do anything that you excel at by yourself."

"Near—"

"—Oh hey Near!" Matt cut in, "It would be a shame if we got into a fight when we're almost sixteen! And it being L's birthday too—"

"I didn't ask your opinion, Matt."

"Well you're sure as hell voicing yours!" Matt yelled as he slammed the door.

I looked at Matt, "You okay?"

"Fine," He said turning and walking towards his bed.

I tried to lighten the mood, "So… what are you gonna be dressed as at the party?"

Matt smiled up at me, "You'll see."

I arrived in the courtyard after everyone else. Matt wouldn't let me see him in his costume. I was in black leather out fit with pants and a jacket. I had on knee high boots and gloves. My jacket had some black feathers streaming out of it that resembled black wings. My blonde hair was brushed back in its usual dome cut.

"Hello Mello," Near said from behind me. I turned and saw Near in an L mask wearing blue jeans and a long-sleeved, white T-shirt.

My gaze lowered, "Near…"

"I like your costume it's your most terrifying yet."

"And I see the over achiever is trying to show his equality?"

"Oh this? It's just something I had…" Bullshit! "Where's Matt?"

"He'll be here soon," I said scanning the crowd. _Where the hell is he?_

"Mello!" I heard Matt's voice behind me. I turned and was surprised. Matt was wearing a purple three piece suit. He had on matching gloves and shoes and he even wore a tall matching hat.

"M-Matt, what are you wearing?"

He smiled showing off his suit, "I'm Willy Wonka!" He ran up to me smiling.

"C-cool…" _I have no idea why I'm friends with this guy he's so weird…_ _Who comes to a costume party dressed as Willy Wonka?_

"I thought you'd like it! After all the chocolate you eat!" He patted my head.

_Ooo…Well that makes sense._ "Yeah thanks buddy," I smiled.

"Matt, it looks like you've out done yourself this time," Near commented on his suit.

"You shouldn't be talking, 'L'." Matt did a cheesy bow, "I'm not worthy to be in your presence."

I could tell Near was loving the attention. I don't know why, but I was kind of angry when they talked. My blood was boiling. I caught Matt's arm, "Near, I hope you don't mind, but I wish to speak to Matt privately."

"Very well," Near said walking off and I sighed in relief.

I didn't notice my hand being dragged till after he left. I turned to Matt, "Where are we going?"

"You told me you wanted to speak to me in private. C'mon there's a tennis court a little ways beyond the courtyard."

"Okay…" That's strange of Matt. _He's really eager about something._

We reached the tennis court and walked on the fake green grass. I felt awkward for some reason. It was a full moon on a starless night. Matt walked with his hands in his pockets. I inhaled the cold night air exhaling deeply. I stopped dead in my tracks when I felt Matt's lips on mine. He slid his tongue in and to my surprise my tongue responded.

I pushed him back, "Matt…"

Matt came closer brushing my hair back, "Mello." Matt probably thought I reacted without thinking and kissed me again.

I stepped away. My back was now to the fence, "What the hell, Matt?" I wiped my mouth, "What the hell was that?"

Matt looked confused, "Mello, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You fuckin' kissed me that's what's wrong!"

"But I thought that's what you wanted." I looked questionably at him. "You wanted to talk to me in private and then you have nothing to say? I thought you were sayin' 'I love you, so kiss me already!'"

"I only said that so that Near would stop talking to you!" I yelled.

Matt put his right arm across the fence over my head, "Why?" My face went blank. "If you don't have those sorts of feelings for me then why are you so defensive? You shouldn't be bothered if I'm talking to someone else if you don't have the same feelings I do."

I could feel my face blush. Our faces were inches apart. "W-well, I- I just don't wanna see my best friend get hurt—"

"Oh quit with the bullshit! Your blood was boiling wasn't it? You wanted to punch him, didn't you? Or more…" I gulped because of the truth in his words. Matt had pressed his entire body against mine. "I know because that's the way I feel when I see you talking to him." Matt stroked my hair, "I love you, Mello. I've always loved you. Ever since the first day we met."

"But you're a guy and my best friend," I know it was a lame comeback, but I was out of ideas.

"I know, but that doesn't change the way I feel." Matt grabbed my hand and unbuttoned his shirt. He placed my hand over his chest. I felt a rapid pumping from underneath his skin. "That's how I get when I'm around you. I get nervous and I can't think straight." He turned around and started wiping his face. _Was he crying?_ "You were the first person I ever opened up too."

I placed my hand on Matt's back. "Matt, I don't know. I do get all weird when I'm with you but is that love? I mean, we can't have a stable relationship if we're two guys, can we?" My mind blurred.

Matt turned and placed his lips on mine, "Can't we?" He pushed me against the fence. Our tongues danced with each other. They twisted violently. _Why does this feel good? _Matt pulled himself up out of breath. I was the same.

"You look sexy in leather, Mello," He panted. "Ya' know why I dressed like Willy Wonka?" He didn't expect an answer, "Because I've always wanted to taste a specific type of candy."Matt tossed his hat aside and started unzipping my pants. He pushed them down to my ankles.

"Matt!" I felt Matt's hair brush against my inner thighs as his head went between my legs. I gripped his head. "Matt…" I heard myself moan as his fingers went inside me. _Is that me? Why does this feel so good? We're both men and yet- and yet we're doing this. _

"Mello," Matt gasped, "call my name over and over."

It felt humiliating. We were out in the open like this and I couldn't react. It was matt. My best friend, who had shared everything with me… or at least I thought everything. I was moaning like some idiot as his damn tongue worked its way inside of me. I didn't know how much I could take and then the white seed appeared. Matt sat back licking his lips smiling.

"Don't swallow it you idiot!"

"Mmm… Mello you're delicious."

"…Ugh… Matt…"

Matt stood up pressing me to him. "I love you, Mello." He kissed me letting me know that.

It was all a lie. Matt's gone now and where's the love he always talked about? Mello cried into his palm as he sat against the thick concrete walls of a library. Where are you, Matt?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Matt, I can't do this anymore," I said against the windowsill. "I'm going to catch Kira and avenge L. Near's not gonna win this time. I'm not gonna be second best to Near!"

Matt looked at me lighting his cigarette. "So we're finally leavin' Whammy's?"

"Who said 'we'?"

Matt wrapped his arms around me looking out the window. "Where ever you go I'll go too. I'll do anything for you."

He had to say that? He had to say what I wanted him to say. Matt stayed with me after that and followed me everywhere no matter what happened. He was by my side for years as my friend and lover. Now look at what's happened. I'm alone in some abandoned library trying to atone for it all. I still remember that day perfectly…

"Matt, I have a favor to ask you." I'd been planning this with Near for months now. We were gonna prove Light Yagami was Kira.

Matt's job was quick and simple. He had to set off a smoke bomb while I kidnapped Kiyomi Takada, Kira's spokesperson. However, there were more cops than expected and Matt tried to divert their attention as I kidnapped Takada. She was a lot more trouble than I had hoped for. I parked my truck with her inside and next thing I knew there was an explosion. I knew if I told Matt about this he'd freak out like when our headquarters exploded and I burned half my face. After all the chaos died down we were supposed to meet back here at this abandoned library.

Matt didn't come back. Mello cried as he clutched his knees to his chest. It's my fault. I should've looked out for him. I shouldn't have made him go.

"Matt, where are you? I need you." Mello stood up using the thick mound of concrete for support. He struggled to move down the street. Mello wandered into a convenience store and bought some chocolate.

Mello settled back in his spot on the pavement. He absently watched the cars and people pass by. Mello set the newly bought chocolate beside him. He hung his head trying to hold back his tears. He was tired of crying. "Matt, I'm tired of feeling like this. I want to see you."

Mello felt a cold sensation as he brought his head up. He remembered this feeling. Mello felt his lips. '_When we kissed it felt like the spine chilling movement of the wind.' _Mello closed his eyes as he felt the cool breeze over his now pale lips.

Mello sighed, "So what are you gonna do? Wait till you die?" Mello looked up at the sky remembering what Matt told him. _The past is best to be forgotten. It hurts to remember, so it's best to forget. _Mello smiled, "I don't think I can forget you, Matt. What do you do when the past becomes so painful you can't forget?"

"I don't know… you could sulk… or die. I don't think either are very becoming for you, Mello." Mello looked up and saw the same red hair he remembered. The yellow goggles were cracked on the left side. Matt's right shoulder was soaked with blood.

"Matt!" Mello yelled running into his arms. Mello eagerly kissed his lips. "What happened?"

"I'll explain everything when we're inside." Matt petted Mello's hair as he hugged him again. Matt's eyes fell on the side walk to the chocolate. He laughed, "You gave up eating chocolate for me? This must've been serious."

Mello blushed, "Who said I gave it up? It's there isn't it?"

Matt cradled Mello's face with his hands. "C'mon Mello, I know you enough to know that you each a chocolate bar as soon as you get it in your grimy little hands."

Mello helped Matt inside the library. He was feeling anxious but kept the same hard expression on his face. Matt settled down on a chair that sat facing the window. He knew Mello would sit in the sill like he always did. He was right. Mello sat curled up in a ball against the cold glass.

"How's your arm?" Mello muttered.

"It's fine. Bastard didn't hit me in a fatal spot." Matt clutched his shoulder.

"Where were you, Matt?" Mello asked turning to face him. "It's been five days since the original date and we planned to meet here."

"I drove off to get the cops away from you, remember? Well, I drove further thinking of a way to get them off my tail. When cops appeared in front of my I knew I was screwed. I mean how many cops does one damn bitch need? So anyway, I got out of the car and shot off one of my smoke bombs and made a run for it. I heard everyone coughing and gasping, but some of the cops let off random shots with their guns." He chuckled. "Then, next thing I know I hear a shot and felt a tight, throbbing pain in my shoulder. I continued to run. Even when I knew I was away from the police I ran. I thought I failed you, Mello. I thought that you'd be disappointed to see me if I returned."

"Idiot," Mello muttered. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten you mixed up in all this."

Matt's eyes shifted to Mello's left arm, the arm facing him. He saw a dark red mark that reminded him of something that happened not too long ago. "What happened to your arm?"

Mello looked at his vest and saw that his skin was exposed. "Damn it," He cursed under his breath. "Nothing things just went a little unexpected with Takada."

"Mello, what happened to your arm?" Matt said it more as a demand than a question. He was standing up now starting to take off his gloves. He knew Mello would resist.

"Nothing," Mello yelled trying to sink deeper into the glass hoping to disappear. "Now sit down!"

Matt grabbed Mello's shoulders forcing him against the glass. He grasped Mello's vest zipper and pulled it down revealing Mello's chest. There was newly burned flesh across his left arm and shoulder. Matt ran his fingers over the new scars Mello had obtained.

"Like I said, things just went a little unexpectedly," Mello said nervously. "She set the car on fire and I didn't really take much notice. They're not that bad."

Matt kissed Mello's neck and shoulder. "Don't be so reckless, Mello."

"Me reckless? I'm not the one who got himself shot!"

"Yeah, I know but you're older than me, so you get twice the blame." Matt said kissing Mello's lips this time.

Mello tried to push Matt away, "Stop! Why do you always get like this?" Mello was trying to hide the fact that he liked that chilling wind sensation. Matt smiled sitting in the opposite corner on the sill. He lit a cigarette. "You really think you should be smoking?"

"One's not gonna kill me," Matt said inhaling the hot smoke.

"No, but with as many as you smoke in a week I'm surprised you're not dead." Matt ignored him. Mello sighed, "Let me see where you got shot." Matt shrugged off his khaki ski vest. He pulled up his shirt and motioned to his shoulder. It was covered in blood. You could see a small dark red ball that shined in the light. Mello got up, "I'm gonna go fine something to clean your arm with. You wait here, okay?"

Matt smiled and watched Mello as he walked off. When Mello disappear out of Matt's sight he punched a wall in the hallway leading to the bathrooms. "Damn it!"

Matt gazed out the window at the city below him. He grinded the rest of his cigarette into the sill. '_Mello really hates to admit that he loves someone. He's so cute, but how am I supposed to get through to him?'_

Mello returned with wet paper towels and some gauze he found in a first aid kit in the bathroom. Mello set the gauzes up against the sill as he wiped the blood off Matt's shoulder. "Luckily it didn't go all the way through," Mello analyzed. He wiped the hole in Matt's shoulder till a shiny silver bullet fell into his hands. "See?" Mello smiled then went back to wiping away the blood. "Those damn bastards…" Matt heard him whisper under his breath.

Matt leaned in and kissed him. "You need to calm down." Matt smiled when he saw Mello blush in response. "You're really cute, Mello." He got a deeper shade of red. Matt smiled as he started unzipping Mello's pants.

Mello caught Matt's hand, "I thought I told you to stop."

"It's hard to stop when you want it so much," Matt said biting Mello's ear."

"Who wants it? I know I don't you damn rapist!"

"I know you want it. You wear those clothes, act the way you do, and say the things that let me know you want me." Matt pushed off Mello's vest feeling his scars. "You're filled with rage too, like me. I want to kill that bitch for doing this to you. I guess that bastard, Kira, beat me to it." Matt ran his fingers through Mello's blonde hair.

Mello loved the way Matt touched him. He always knew how he liked it. However, Mello wouldn't admit it. He had too much pride for that. "M-Matt…" Mello couldn't think of what to say.

Matt kissed Mello, "I love you."

'_Damn idiot! Why did he always know what say?_' Mello kissed Matt's cheek, which surprised both of them. "Do you remember when we left Whammy's house?"

Matt looked confused, '_random question…_ '"Yeah, why?"

"Do you remember what we promised each other?"

Matt thought trying to remember…

I wrapped my arms around Mello from behind, "Where ever you go I'll go too. I'll do anything for you."

Mello looked down, "How can you say things like that so easily?"

"Because I love you," I always got nervous when I said this, but I could say anything to Mello.

"I love you too…" I heard Mello muttered. I was surprised when he said this. This was the first time he ever said he loved me!

I turned Mello to face me kissing him. He allowed me to slide my tongue in his mouth. I let my tongue trace his lips. I kissed his neck afterwards… actually I think I bit it. I remember him letting out a slight moan.

"Mello, I want you so bad right now…" I said kissing his neck again.

Mello tried to push me away like he usually does, "Matt, we can't we're in the library!"

"So don't make so much noise." I said starting unzip his vest.

He caught my hand, "No I mean we're in the middle of the library!"

I looked around and saw many pairs of little eyes locked on us. Everyone knew me and Mello were together except for the younger kids at Whammy's. I saw Mello turn three shades of red. He was so cute!

I grabbed Mello caressing him in my arms, "Sorry, he's mine!"

Matt looked at Mello, "You mean the whole 'he is mine' thing?"

Mello said, "Yeah, You remember what I said, don't you?"

Matt searched in his mind for what happened after wards. I remember holding him, Matt thought. What was after that? Matt remembered now… Mello snuggled against my chest. When no one could see he placed soft kisses on my neck and chest.

Mello looked at Matt, "Remember now?" Mello said kissing Matt's neck.

Matt looked at Mello unlocking him from their embrace. Had he really done that? Matt turned and looked out the window. The love confession at Whammy's seemed faded to him. They never did anything like they normally did, but Mello confessed his love to Matt. He thought the whole thing was unrealistic with the fight Mello always put up.

Mello walked up behind Matt. "I'm cold," He said wrapping his arms around Matt's naked chest. Mello flinched every time he uttered words like this. He felt they were embarrassing and demeaning. With the rest of his pride he muttered the words, "Kiss me…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mello wrapped his arms around Matt. Matt shivered. Mello really was cold after all.

"Matt, I was really scared. I thought you'd been killed." Mello muttered against Matt's back.

"I told you I'd come back didn't I?" Matt unlocked Mello's arms, "Besides, it was my own fault for driving off like that. I didn't think that lady had that many bodyguards."

Mello sat against one of the tables. "I was still worried. You're my best friend."

Matt smiled, "Sorry for makin' you worried."

Mello sighed, "So you still want that kiss?"

Matt looked at Mello slyly, "I think you know I want more than just a kiss."

"Just do what you want and when I say stop you had better stop."

Matt smiled as he walked over to kiss Mello. Mello placed his arms across Matt's neck as Matt kissed his neck. "…ah…"

"You want me to stop?" Matt asked loosening Mello's belt.

"…Ugh… N-no…" Mello sighed as Matt's hands brushed against his chest. He looked up and saw Matt holding his belt.

Matt pushed Mello on the table. He walked around it to Mello's arms. "Arms up, please," Matt said in a masked tone. Mello obliged having no idea what Matt was doing. Matt tightly tied the thick leather around Mello's arms.

Matt returned to Mello's feet removing his and Mello's boots. Matt crawled on top of Mello, "Still want me to stop?"

"Damn it, Matt if you're gonna ask me my opinion over every detail, then why bother doing this?"

"Okay then I won't hold back anymore…" Matt said letting a hand slip down Mello's pants. Matt gently stroked Mello. Mello's chest flexed up as he tried to hold back his moans. Matt removed his own pants slowly then started getting Mello out of his.

Matt's mouth greedily came over the pink mound of flesh that was Mello. "…ah!..." Mello said trying to squirm away and failed because of his bound hands. Matt's left hand rested on Mello's chest as he inserted two fingers with his right. "… Not both at once…" Mello's face burned as he tried to keep his voice steady.

Matt's tongue continued to work the front of Mello as his hand took him from behind. He inserted three fingers.

"F-fuck that!" Mello yelled, "…Don't tease me… with that!"

Mello let out a pleasured moan as Matt retracted his fingers. "If you're gonna moan like that… how do I know what to do?" Matt asked never stopping his mouth's work. "…Tell me what you want…" Matt said panting.

"Ah! I want Matt!"

Matt smiled, "Very well…" Matt raised Mello's legs up slightly as he slid himself in.

Mello's body jerked as Matt thrust inside him. "…ah… Matt!" Matt licked Mello's hard nipples. Mello winced.

"Mello… you're so tight… How long has it been since we did this?" Matt started to bite Mello's nipples which only made Mello cry out more. Matt continued to thrust into Mello. Mello's fingers and toes curled under. He grit his teeth. Matt gasped, "You're … really cute, Mello…" Mello's arms bent as he tried to escape the bonds of his belt. Matt grabbed his hands forcing them up over his head. "If you do that you could get hurt…"

"…Then take it off!..." Mello yelled, "This is making me crazy!"

"But you look so cute when you struggle," Matt said planting his lips on Mello.

"Matt!" Mello yelled which only helped Matt even more as he slipped his tongue down Mello's throat. "…mmm…"

Matt let out a large sigh as he was released. Mello felt an all too familiar wetness beneath him. Matt laid beside Mello panting. He brushed a piece of blonde hair from his eyes. "…Miheal…"

Mello winced at his own name, "I told you not to call me that, Mail!"

Matt smiled at his own name. "First time I ever came first. You holdin' back on me?"

Mello blushed, "Shut up! It's not my fault you came too early."

"Oh, but it is," Matt smiled putting his arms around Mello. "But I'm a bit sad I didn't get to see that adorable face you always make."

"Shut the hell up!" Mello yelled making an effort to move, but failed miserably.

"Hey Mello, ya' wanna go again?" Matt said not waiting for an answer. Matt turned Mello on his stomach. Matt thrust inside of Mello for the second time. This time Mello cried out a little from the pain and surprise, but mostly the pleasure.

"…Matt…"

Matt licked Mello's spine, "I love you, Mello…"


End file.
